Laviella
by EaglefootMoonflightVipertail
Summary: Lenalee meets a charming guy at a party, the only problem is he had ran away at midnight and left behind a pocketwatch with the intial L. Now she's detriemed to find him, her prince in disguse. Full summary inside. D. Gray Man verison of Cinderella.


Laviella

Parings- LavixLenalee, onesided AllenxLenalee, AllenxRoad, onesided BakxLenalee, onesided AllenxLou Fa, LinkxTevak.

Summery: Cinderella, D. Gray Man verison. Bookman goes off somewhere leaving his apprentice with work, on the day of a masqurede party. Lenalee meets a charming guy at the party, the only problem is he had ran away at midnight and left behind a pocketwatch with the intil L. Now she's detrimened to find him, her prince in disguse.

After moving to the new headquaters and getting situated. We decided to a party, a masqured party. Too bad I couldn't go since old panda had gone off somewhere and told me to do some work while he was gone. And that he would be back around midnight.

Lavi walked down the hallways of the Black Order holding some books. "Lavi!" He heard Lenalee call. He turned around to see her running up to him. She stopped in front of him and similed that beatuiful simile that made him just want to kiss her. Lenalee is the love of his life. Since he first saw her from the balconey that day he's felt this way about her. But he had never telled anyone (expect maybe Allen) since Bookman aren't sussope to have feelings for...'ink'. It hurt his heart to think of Lenalee and all his friends as just...'ink'.

"Hey Lavi are you going to the party?" Lavi loved how his name just rolled off her lips.

He grinned. "Sorry Panda is making work. I would love to come if I could." Lavi saw a flash of disappiontment in her eyes.

"Oh ok..." Lenalee then similed at him but he could tell it was fake. "Well I hope you have fun."

"Nothing will be as fun as going to a party." She giggled making me love her even more for her pretty laugh.

"Well bye, Lavi." I saw sadness in her eyes as she turned and walked swiftly away. Lavi turned back and started walking once more to his room. He knew why Lenalee was upset, she cares about all her friends like they are family. And she did think up this idea since she thought everyone was being too uptight and needed some loosening up. It's not surpising she would be pretty upset that I was working instead of going to a party. I wish I could go so that I could dance with Lenalee no matter how much Koumi would try to kill me for it, it will be worth it.

But tonight Lavi is working while Deak comes out to play. Lavi got to his room and locked the door to make sure no one would come in. He put the books he was carrying on his bed. He then slid a box out from under his bed and opened it. Lavi took the box and put it on his be by the books. The first thing he took out was a blonde wig. Lavi put the blonde wig on in front of a mirror making sure none of his red hair was showing.

He then got a mask that would only show his right eye. Lavi took off his eyepatch releving a clear blue eye. He put the mask on hiding his green eye and showing off his blue eye. Lavi put on a suit which was the fininshing touches. He looked in the mirrior not even recongizing himself. _'Perfect.' _he thought. Lavi then turned to the box and was about to put it away when his eye caught something. Lavi picked up the pocketwatch and traced the intial on it thoughtfully.

This was the only thing he had kept from the time before he was 'Bookman Jr.'. He couldn't rembemer anything much since he was so young then. The pocketwatch suggested that he had probably belonged to a weathly family. There was also something else he had kept from that time...his true name which was Lavi. Usally when him and Bookman are alone he would call me by my real name. This time he had chose his real name for this alinsa.

Lavi put the pocketwatch in his pocket and put the box back under the bed. He looked one more time in the mirrior before opening the door slowly and peeking, seeing that no one was around. Lavi quickly went out the door and walked quickly down the hallway like he had never came out of that room. When I got to the caferita I saw people dressed in all sorts of stuff.

I looked for the sound of Koumi and saw him being holded back by Reveer and Johnny. I also saw Bak there with Wong, Lou Fa, and the two other guys from the aisa branch. Bak was covered all over in hives probably mumring something about Lenalee while Wong was helping him. Lou Fa was staring at Allen with hearts in her eyes.

I then noticed Allen was dancing with Lenalee. I felt jealously rising in me since I know they probably like each other. That's why Koumi is complaining I'm surpised he hasn't send out a Koumrin yet. Allen was wearing a white suit with a mask that looked simlarer to Crown Clown's mask. Lenalee...well let's just say she looks gorgeous or a angel. She is wearing a black dress that went down to her knees and a purple mask that went perfect with her eyes. I stayed hidden for a while watching her. Until a lady came up and asked me to dance of course I said yes with my Deak firlting.

"Are you still worried about Lavi?" Allen asked looking down at Lenalee, she nodded. "Come on Lenalee cheer up a little. I mean that's why you made this party was to cheer everyone up. Look around Lenalee your idea worked. I mean yeah it's not that much fun without Lavi here. But you can still have fun right?"

Lenalee looked up at him anad smiled. "Yeah I guess..." Slience came upon them as they glided across the floor. "Allen...can I tell you something?"

"Sure Lenalee." Allen smiled at her. _'I'd do anything for her.' _

"Ok...but please don't tell anyone this...but I like Lavi. But I don't know if he likes me or not I mean he never acts like it. Does he ever talk about me?" Allen felt his heart break when Lenalee looked up at him with hopeful eyes. _'A millon times, Lenalee. A millon times...' _He rembered when Lavi was talking about Lenalee before we had all got dragged into the ark, he was staring at her with love in his eyes. And whey they were on the ark and Lavi had made that horrible joke, when Lavi had grabbed Lenalee's hand to calm her down, when Lavi had become not himself and afterward Lenalee gave him her 'punch of love'. A lot of things he rembered about Lavi showing his love for Lenalee. Lavi even told him that he had feelings for her.

I have feelings for her too, it's just I guess I was hoping that Lenalee had liked me. Well even if I am in love with Lenalee, I don't want to lose this friendship I already have. So I guess I'll just keep my feelings to myself and maybe this broken heart will heal in time. Allen faked a smile at her. "Well I really wouldn't know, Lenalee. You know Lavi he always keeps his feelings to himself."

Lenalee looked down sad. "That's true."

"Excuse me could I maybe have a dance with this lovely lady." We stopped dancing and looked to see a blonde guy wearing a mask that coverd his left eye. _'He looks fimaller.' _

"Sure I was just gonna take a break anyway." He gave Lenalee to the stranger before walking away from the dancing crowd.

"Got rejected didn't you beansprout." Kanda said teasing me. Kanda was wearing a dark blue mask and a black suit. He had put his hair down because Lenalee had threaten him.

"Shut up, BaKanda." Kanda turned away.

"Che that's why you shouldn't get too close you'll only get hurt." He then walked away leaving me by myself in the crowd. _'It sounded like he was talking from exprincene.' _

Allen walked out of the caferita and into the Order's courtyard outside. He took off his mask and sat on a bench. He stared up at the full moon and let on single tear fall from his eyes. _'Mana it's like everytime I get close to someone I lose them you Mana, Niran, Tap, Master, a lot of people but it's not like I lost Lenalee it's just I lost the hope of having her love. Mana why does it have to hurt? I thought love was sussope to be a happy feeling so why does it have to be so sad?' _Allen let more tears fall from his eyes. He then felt arms wrap around him in comfort.

"Allen please don't cry." He jumped up making the person let go of him. He turned around and actived Crown Clown.

"What are you doing here, Road Kamelot?" Allen said in a threating voice.

Road laughed. "Allen do you really think I'm here to fight dressed up like this?" She's right all she's wearing is a pink dress, high heels, a pink mask, and a flowerly head band that kept her hair from spiking up it made her look...cute.

Allen deactived Crown Clown but was still on guard because the other Noahs could be close. "Why are you here?"

She laughed again. "Oh Allen you don't have to be so suspious. I just wanted to come to the party and get that dance that you owe me."

"What dance?" He asked confused.

"Allen I saw what happen...you like that exorcist girl don't you?" Road's voice sounded so caring and worried that she didn't even seem like she was a Noah.

"I...do like her but she likes someone else. I want her to be happy and I don't really want to lose our friendship or make it seem akward." Road stepped closer to me.

"I know how it feels to love someone and not be loved back, Allen." She stopped a few inches in front of me.

"How would you know how I feel." Allen said with tears streaming down his face. He then felt Road kiss him again.

"Because I love you, Allen Walker." Allen looked shocked.

"But your a Noah and I'm a exorcist."

"Have you forgotten Allen your a Noah too."

"Yeah but I'm the 14th that makes it worse." Suddenly they heard something. Road got behind him and he turned around to face her.

"Someone's coming act like I'm your girlfriend and kiss me."

"Wh-" Road then pulled him into a sweet gentle kiss. Allen pulled her closer melting into the kiss when.

"Walker?" Allen broke the kiss and turned to see Link with the third exorcist Tevak. "Walker what are you doing out here?"

Allen didn't know what to say. "Uh...well..."

Road came out from behind Allen. "We're sorry sir. We just wanted to find a quiet place to talk." Road said so innocently.

Link studied her. "I haven't seen you around before."

"Um well I'm new sir so of course you wouldn't recongize me." Link looked at us both and then back at Tevak before looking at us again. "Carry on." He then walked back into the buliding with Tevak leaving Allen confused.

"Well Allen I better go before someone who does know me finds us." I didn't know what I was doing but before I could think I grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving.

"When...can I see you again? Road smiled at me.

"Soon." I let go of her and she summoned her door stepping into it. I felt my heart being put back together slowly. Maybe it won't be so bad loving a Noah.

"What's your name?" Lenalee asked looking up at the blonde stranger.

He grinned. "Deak Ival, yours?"

"Lenalee Lee my brother is Koumi Lee."

"I would have never thought you two were brother and sister." I giggled. Deak reminds me so much of Lavi how he talks, he grins just like Lavi and has that same eye that holds so much knowledge and wisdom in it. If they didn't have different hair colors and eye colors I would say their twins. We danced the night away and never took our eyes off each other. It's like we were moving on intisct, we slowly leaned in and kissed each other. I don't what was going through my mind, I love Lavi so why? Why am I kissing this stranger that I just met? Why did I let him steal my first kiss? Why...is he so enchating?

Deak broke the kiss and then broke away and starting running out of the caferita. "Wait!" But it was too late he was gone. Something shiny caught my eye and I looked down to a sliver pocketwatch. She picked up and traced the letter L. that was craved into it. "Who is he?..."

Lavi can't believe it how could he have let time past by that fast. He ran back to his room and got changed back into his regular colthes. He placed books around him like he had been working and laied on the bed like he was asleep.

Just at that second the door opened and in stepped in Bookman. He faked sleeping hoping Bookman wouldn't see that he wasn't really asleep. He then felt Bookman kick him in the head making him open his eyes like he had just woken up. "Idiot why are you sleeping? You should be working!" Looks like it worked.

"But I already finshed them all." He then told Bookman about what the books were about. _'Good thing he skimed them before going back to his room.' _

"I see..." I grinned cockily until Bookman picked up a book and handed it to me. "What about this one?"

My grin disappered. "Uh I must of fell asleep before I could study this one."

"Then do it." Bookman said with a stern look.

I took the book. "Yes Panda..."

He kicked me in the head again. "I am not a Panda!"

"Right...Right..." I opened the book and flipped through it not even paying attention to it. My thoughts would wandered to my first kiss that was with Lenalee and how she looked so beauitiful. I then fell into a deep sleep dreaming about Lenalee.

The party had ended. Lenalee walked back to her room cultching the pocketwatch lovingly. She dressed into her night gown and slipped under the covers. She then fell asleep holding the pocketwatch and dreaming about the dance with the stranger, but the stranger had been replaced by Lavi.

"Where is it?" Lavi said while he rummged through his messy room. He finally gave up after about two hours of searching for his percious pocketwatch. He thought up a million of possiblates of where it could be, one in partiulcar was that it could have fell out of his pocket at the dance. He hoped not cause if Lenalee had found it how was he gonna to get it back without actually telling her that he was that guy who stole her first kiss.

Knock Knock.

"Lavi?" _'Not now! Why does she have to come now?' _

"Come in Lenalee." She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Lavi no one's seen you all day where have you been?" Lenalee said like I was in troblue for staying in my room all day."

"Uh...well I didn't really go to sleep till 5:00am so I'm pretty tried. So what do you want Lenalee?" I could tell she wanted something from me.

"Well..." She got something out of her pocket, in her hand was my missing pocketwatch. _'Great what am I gonna do now?' _

"I want you to take a look at this." I took the pocketwatch and pretend like I have never seen it before.

"Where did you find it?" Her face turned red.

"At the party..." _'So I did drop it there.' _

"The person who dropped it. I've asked around but no one has heard of him. That's why I wanted to asked you what you think of it."

"What's this person's name?"

"Deak Ival."

"I see...well the designs and the intial suggest that it had belonged to a weathly family. But I don't see how the letter L could mean Deak Ival's name in any way. The L could stand for a reletive for his or an ancestor."

"I see..." I gave her the pocketwatch back. "Well thanks Lavi." Lenalee said smiling at me and walking out the door. _'When she's asleep tonight I'll get it back...hopefully.'_

_'Ugh what an exghusting day.' _Thought Lenalee as she walked back to her room. _'I still can't figure out who Deak is.' _Lenalee got dressed in her regular night gown and sat down on her bed staring at the watch in her hand. _'It's so funny...Deak looked a lot like Lavi and Deak had dropped a pocketwatch that had the intial L. on it. But the only L in Deak's name is the last letter in is last name. Wait a minute...'_

Lenalee got up and grabbed a marker and a notebook. She wrote down Deak's last name which was Ival. She then placed the notebook in front of the mirrior showing Ival backwards which was...Lavi. Lenalee dropped the notebook in surpise. _'Lavi..he is the one that I danced with that night...he is the __one that I had my...first kiss with. It all makes sense now.' _Lenalee looked at the pocketwatch. _'I'll confront him tomorrow, it's too late now. He's probably asleep now.' _Lenalee then went to sleep with dreams of Lavi.

The door creaked open a few hours later and in stepped in Lavi. He sneaked quietly into her room. _'I hope Koumi never finds out about this or I'll be dead.' _He glanced around the room trying to see if he could find the pocketwatch. Lavi finally saw it being held in Lenalee's hand. _'Oh great what now?'_

He sneaked closer and looked down at her peaceful face. _'Wow she's even more beautiful when she's asleep...stop it Lavi! Your on a mission right now!' _He nervously reached for the pocketwatch in her hand. Lavi carefully and gently pryed her fingers from the sliver watch hoping that she won't wake up.

He got the pocketwatch and placed it in his pocket where it belonged. He was gonna turn around when he saw Lenalee stirring. He froze and stood there watching her till she settled down again. Lavi relaxed and sneaked towards the door, right when he touched the handle of the door.

I heard Lenalee moving around again. "Lavi?...What are you doing here?" She said sleepily. I turned around and saw her sitting up in bed with tried eyes.

"Uh..."

"Hey Lavi do you know what happen to that pocketwatch I just had?" She asked standing up and looking around her bed. _'How can I explain it? Well it is better to tell the truth sometimes.' _

"Lenalee I need to tell you something." Lavi said taking the pocketwatch out of his pocket. Lenalee stopped what she was doing and looked at me surpised. "I'm...Deak Ival the guy that you danced with at the party. I'm sorry for not telling you I didn't think I was going to get caught like this. The reason why I did this was really because well...I didn't want Bookman to find out that I was slacking off. And I aslo wanted to spead some time with you. I...love you Lenalee, but if you don't return my feelings I'm ok with that."

Lavi looked at her with a sad but hopeful expression. "I already know that Deak was you Lavi. But I didn't know that you had those kind of feelings for me."

"How did you figure it out?" Lavi said surpised.

"It was pretty simple I just thought...you know there is a L on the pocketwatch and there's only one L in Deak's name which is only in his last name. So I wrote down the last name and looked at it in the mirrior and saw your name, Lavi."

"It's that simple huh..."He said to himself.

"Hey Lavi I've been wondering how did you get your hair color different? And what about your eye? I thought the reason you wore that eyepatch was because of an injury."

"Oh the hair was just a wig I put on. About my right eye...I really don't know how to explain it. But I can say this that my eye is not injured nor is it blind." Lenalee smiled at him gently.

"Lavi is the reason you hide your eye, is it because it's a different color then your other eye?" Lenalee reached up and gently touched his cheek right beneath his eyepatch.

Lavi put his hand on her's. "I don't really know. Actually I don't really care if I have different eye colors. The real reason why I wear the eyepatch is because right after Bookman made me his apprentice he told me to put the eyepatch on my right eye for something like training. At first it was hard to live with but as years went by I had gotten use to it I don't even relize it's there. Your the only person expect for the old Panda that knows it's blue and not blind."

Lavi guieded her hand up to the eyepatch to then take it off uncovering his blue eye. "And I'm glad I do. It's so beatuiful." Lavi blushed a little.

"Hey Lenalee I told you my feelings. So what about you? Do you feel the same way?" Lavi hoped she did, he couldn't take a heartbreak not after he did all this just to be with her. She acted like she did like him but he just needed to hear her say it.

Lenalee smiled her angliec smile at him. Lavi stared into her sparkling violet eyes, while she stared into his beatuiful blue and green eyes. We both leaned closer and as our lips met are eyes closed. It felt like forever before we had to part for breath. "Lavi I love you." She said with her angliec voice.

I have never felt more happier. _'I've been sutpid hiding my feelings when she has feelings too.' _Lavi leaned down and kissed her once more. "Lenalee..."

"Hm..." Lenalee had her arms wrapped around my neck with her head leaning on me. I had my arms around her waist.

"Can we keep this realtionship a secret. I don't really want to killed by a Koumrin and well you've heard old Panda rant a lot about it. I can't have any feelings for you guys. I know that but it really hurts to think of you and everyone else and just...'ink'. Besides if Bookman heard of this I'll probably have to leave." Lenalee could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Of course we'll keep this a secret. I don't want to be killed or leave. Of course you wouldn't be killed by a Koumrin because Koumi would have to kill me first." Lenalee heard him laugh and it made her happy that he was happy.

"Yeah that's true." Lavi and Lenalee stood there in slience for a while. "Lenalee..." He looked down to see she had fallen asleep in his arms. He picked her up bridel style and laied her on her bed. He put the blanket over her and smiled down at her with a real smile. Lavi leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Good Night, Princess."

He went to leave when a hand on his wrist stopped him. He looked back to see Lenalee had woken back up but was still asleep. "Please don't leave me, Lavi."

Lavi gave her a gentle smile. "I would never leave you." He pulled a chair to the edge of the bed and sat in it. He held her hand and sat there even after she fallen into a deep sleep.

Lenalee woke up the next morning with Lavi not anywhere. As she sat up something shiny caught her eyes. It was Lavi's pocketwatch with a note on her bedside table. Lenalee picked them up and read the note.

_'Dear Lenalee,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I had to go on a mission. But I will be back soon and then we can go on our first secret date. I want to give you the pocketwatch, Lenalee. The reason well I love you and that pocketwatch is the only thing I have from before I became 'Bookman Jr.'. It's very important to me. I want you to have it because if I ever die in battle or if I ever do leave. Having that pocketwatch will be like having a part of me._

_And every time you look at it you'll always be remined of me and my love for you. You have my heart and my past now, and I hope that you can have my future. That pocketwatch is a really good good luck charm, I mean it did bring us together. I love you Lenalee Lee, and let's just hope that our love will stay thorugh all entiry._

_Your secret love and boyfriend, _

_Lavi._

_P.S. I hope Koumi dosen't see this letter he'll surely kill me for it.'_

Lenalee giggled softly at the end. She put down the letter and picked up the sliver pocketwatch. She traced the L lovingly. "Lavi.." She whispered her voice filled with love.

_She has finally found her prince charming, and him his Princess._


End file.
